This invention relates to electronics, in general, and to semiconductor components and methods of manufacturing, in particular
A semiconductor component typically includes a metal lead frame, a semiconductor die mounted on the metal lead frame, and wire bonds electrically connecting the semiconductor die to the metal lead frame. The electrical performance of this type of semiconductor component suffers from high electrical resistance and inductance of each of the wire bonds. Furthermore, the manufacturing process of this type of semiconductor component suffers from low throughput.
Another type of semiconductor component uses clip bonds to electrically connect the semiconductor die to the metal lead frame. This type of semiconductor component does not suffer from the aforementioned problems of high electrical resistance and high electrical inductance of wire bonds. This type of semiconductor component is not, however, compatible with small pitch interconnect schemes because of an electrical shorting problem occurring during solder reflow.
Yet another type of semiconductor component uses a ball grid array and clip bonds to permit more precise interconnect bonding. This type of semiconductor component does not use a metal lead frame. The manufacturing process for this type of semiconductor component, however, is relatively expensive and is not compatible with low cost packaging schemes. Accordingly, a need exists for a semiconductor component having improved electrical performance resulting from low parasitic resistances and low parasitic conductances. A need also exists for the semiconductor component to be compatible with small pitch interconnect schemes. Another need exists for a method of manufacturing the semiconductor component to have a high throughput and low cost.